


Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co znalazłem

by Tyone



Series: Pragnę cię tu dziś [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Czuje się jak w ekstazie, adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach, wyczuwa ją pod skórą, wyczuwa Sherlocka i jest pewien, że mógłby trwać tak w nieskończoność." Może być czytany jako osobny tekst.</p><p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co znalazłem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Believe What I Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166003) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Dziękuję za komentarze do poprzedniej części i zapraszam na kolejną, niestety już ostatnią ;-)

Prawie godzinę później dalej są ubrani, leżą na łóżku Sherlocka, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, John kreśli palcem na jego obojczyku kolejne wzory. Zadziwia go, jak cichy i skupiony jest w tym momencie mężczyzna, przyzwalając na cudzy dotyk, w zamian odkrywając Johna. Czuje się jak w ekstazie, adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach, wyczuwa ją pod skórą, wyczuwa Sherlocka i jest pewien, że mógłby trwać tak w nieskończoność. Zawsze był cierpliwy, a ponad sześć miesięcy oczekiwania na ten moment wyryło się tam, gdzie znajduje się jego samozaparcie.  
Sherlock najwyraźniej ma inny pomysł, stwierdza, kiedy czuje, jak bierze jego dłoń, spoczywającą na jego szczupłej talii, unosi ją i całuje palce Johna, łagodny język wysuwa się, by go posmakować. Oddech Johna zamiera, a gdy Sherlock wsuwa cały jego palec do ust i zaczyna łagodnie ssać go i przygryzać, jego oczy uciekają w głąb głowy.

― Nie musimy od razu przechodzić do sedna ― mruczy. ― Możemy to trochę wydłużyć, zobaczyć, w jakim kierunku pójdzie. Wiesz, antycypacja.

Sherlock wydyma wargi.

― Teraz jest źle?

― Nie ― odpowiada, poruszając się gwałtownie, by przerzucić Sherlocka na plecy, klękając ponad jego biodrami i przyciskając jego nadgarstki do pościeli. Uśmiecha się na pomruk zaskoczenia wydobywający się z ust mężczyzny, zastanawiając, czy ktokolwiek miał nad nim ten rodzaj władzy. Szczerze w to wątpi. Ogląda twarz Sherlocka dokładnie, wpatrując się w te srebrzystoszare oczy przysłonięte pożądaniem i przygryzione, pełne usta. ― W porządku?

― Och, tak ― nadchodzi odpowiedź, cicha i urywana.

Ociera nosem o policzek Sherlocka, zwyczajnie wdychając jego zapach, i czuje, jak jego ciało napręża się pod nim, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek miejsce, którego mogłoby dotknąć. John śmieje się, nachylając nad nim lekko, ledwo pozwalając na dotyk. Ciężko jest się skupić, czując pod sobą tę twardość, i mimo że jego umysł pragnie zupełnie odpłynąć, ciało chce być nagie i splecione z drugim.

Aby ściągnąć koszulę, musi puścić nadgarstki Sherlocka, co ten szybko wykorzystuje, siadając pod nim, tak że niemal go przewraca. Długie palce przesuwają się wzdłuż torsu Johna, pomagając mu z koszulą, a kiedy ta jest już zdjęta i odrzucona w róg pomieszczenia, dłonie zapełniają się włosami Sherlocka, a on całuje jego klatkę piersiową, liże sutki, jego ręce zsuwają się do spodni od piżamy. Wszystko dzieje się naraz, co jest tak przytłaczające, że John może jedynie powstrzymywać się od spuszczenia we własne majtki jak dzieciak. Wie, że Sherlock pragnie tego tak samo, i rozkoszuje się tą wiedzą, lekko gładząc kręcone włosy i łagodnie poruszając biodrami, pocierając o jego napięte Sherlocka.

Temperatura w mieszkaniu zaczyna rosnąć, sprawiając, że krople potu pojawiają się na jego skórze, tworząc cudowny połysk na klatce piersiowej. Jest lepko i gorąco i John nachyla się, przykładając wargi w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją a obojczykiem, zlizuje sól z jego skóry, wydobywając z gardła mężczyzny przeciągły jęk. Jest znacznie głośniejszy, niż wcześniej przypuszczał, więc kontynuuje, słysząc pod ustami głęboki jęk, piorun pobudzenia uderzający go prosto w pachwinę.

To już ponad to, co jest w stanie znieść, więc przyciska Sherlocka łagodnie do poduszek, przesuwając dłoń w dół jego klatki piersiowej i zahaczając palcami o piżamę, zasłaniającą dość znaczący wzwód. Zsuwa je powoli, dotykając jego skóry. Materiał zsuwa się z długiej stopy i odwraca głowę, zanurzając się w ciele Sherlocka w jednym długim, oceniającym spojrzeniu. Jego penis jest twardy, ciemny od przepływającej krwi, kontrastuje z bladą skórą. Jego twarz również powoli rumieni się pod spojrzeniem Johna; czeka, jego nogi rozsuwają się w zaproszeniu.

Setki jego fantazji, które tworzył w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, obracają się w pył przy widoku Sherlocka, podnieconego, czekającego, wyciągającego dłoń, dotykającego się z tym wszechwiedzącym półuśmiechem. Okno przy łóżku jest otwarte na oścież, łagodny wiatr przemyka pomiędzy połowicznie zasłoniętymi zasłonami i ciemnymi włosami Sherlocka, pokój oświetlają ciepłe promienie słoneczne.

Czuje się trochę jak odkrywca w Epoce Odkryć, badając nieznane lądy, kiedy bierze jedną długą nogę, opierając szczupłą stopę Sherlocka na swojej klatce piersiowej. Uśmiech znika, kiedy John zaczyna gładzić jego kostkę, potem łydkę, masując długie mięśnie, tak daleko, jak jest w stanie sięgnąć. Sherlock odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zamyka oczy w uniesieniu przyjemności, nie przestając łagodnie przesuwać dłońmi po swoim ciele, dopóki John ich nie odsuwa.

― Pozwól mi ― mówi łagodnie. Jest zdecydowany – będzie dawał, ale nie brał, akceptował i nie oczekiwał. Odnosi wrażenie, że poprzednie doświadczenia Sherlocka były bardziej ostre, brakowało w nich delikatności. _Dobry Boże, Johnie Watsonie, stajesz się niepoprawnym romantykiem. To, że dasz mu fantastyczny numerek, nie znaczy, że go zatrzymasz. W końcu mówimy o Sherlocku._ Badawcze oczy nagle się otwierają, obserwują go ostrożnie, świadomie, jednak Sherlock nie odzywa się ani słowem. Kurczy palce na jego klatce piersiowej, zachęcając, by kontynuował.

I John nie przestaje, kładąc stopę Sherlocka z powrotem na łóżku i przesuwając się pomiędzy jego kolana. Wie, że jest w tym dobry – w przynoszeniu przyjemności – i kiedy pochyla się, by wziąć do ust czubek jego penisa, właściwie go cmokając, urwany wdech z łóżka cieszy go. Błądzi językiem po koniuszku, gładząc w tym samym czasie, ustanawiając powolne, niemal ospałe tempo, które sprawia, że Sherlock zaczyna dyszeć ciężko, wijąc się po łóżku. Odsuwając usta, nie przerywa pieszczoty, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż trzonu, gładząc dłonią drżące uda. Wie, że chce więcej, i ma nadzieję, że Sherlock mu na to pozwoli.

― Proszę, powiedz, że masz tu gdzieś schowany lubrykant.

― Dolna szuflada ― odpowiada. ― Ale, John, nie robiłem tego od…

John podnosi się, całując go.

― Cicho. Pragnę cię. W sobie.

Efekt tych słów jest wyraźnie widoczny natychmiast, gdy szare oczy rozszerzają się, a pomruk wydobywa się z jego ust. Długie ramiona oplatają się wokół pleców Johna i nie może nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha. Radość, jaką mu to sprawia, jest naprawdę śmieszna – a ledwo co zaczęli.

Znajduje lubrykant, rozprowadza go na rozgrzanym i gotowym penisie Sherlocka, wrażliwym po wcześniejszej pieszczocie. Przesuwa kolano nad biodro Sherlocka i zatrzymuje się, zastanawiając, jak trudne może to być przy tak niewielkich przygotowaniach, dopóki nie czuje, jak dłoń Sherlocka przesuwa się po jego biodrze, śliskie palce kreślą wzory na jego pośladkach, pocierając i dotykając ich delikatnie. Relaksuje się pod jego dotykiem, czując, jak jego ciało otwiera się na napierające palce. Kiedy te zostają zastąpione czymś większym, gładszym, John odchyla się powoli, wpuszczając Sherlocka w swoje ciało i zsuwa się, aż czuje pod sobą uda Sherlocka. Oddycha głęboko, skupiając wzrok tylko na nim, i zaczyna się poruszać. Dłonie mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego udach, ciało napina, próbując zetknąć z jego jeszcze bliżej, w rytmie, który łamie się tylko wtedy, gdy Sherlock chwyta penisa Johna, jęczy i sapie, imię Johna wypływa z jego ust. John wie, że to nie potrwa długo, i porusza się szybciej, uderzając pośladkami o jego biodra (och, pożałuje tego później, z całą pewnością będzie też z tego powodu zadowolony), dopóki intensywność nie przekracza granic ich obu i drżą, sapiąc, aż do spełnienia.

John opada na ciało Sherlocka, spocona skóra pokryta lubrykantem i spermą niemal ich scala. Ignoruje na moment bałagan, wyczekując późniejszego prysznica.

― Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić nic ponad to ― mówi cicho. ― Chyba bym zemdlał.

Sherlock uśmiecha się w jego włosy, leniwie głaszcząc jego plecy.

― Czyli jesteś przeciw dalszym wycieczkom?

― Boże, nie. Może też być mała zamiana ról, jeśli byś chciał. ― Umysł Johna wypełniają wyobrażenia nóg Sherlocka na jego barkach i drży.

― Następnym razem ― zgadza się.

John unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do niego, jego serce kurczy się na te słowa. Sherlock odwzajemnia uśmiech, nachylając się do pocałunku, w którym obaj się zatracają; ciepły wiatr wpadający przez okno otula ich ciała.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł ponownie zaczerpnięty z "I Remember" Damiena Rice'a. Polecam posłuchać. W ogóle polecam wkręcić się w piosenki DR, bo planuję coś z nimi związanego, co powinno (podkreślam: powinno) ujrzeć światło dzienne do końca wakacji ;-)


End file.
